


My Funny Valentine

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [10]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: First Time Sex, Food Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three couples prepare for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> We do not own these characters, nor the people who portray these characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. "My Funny Valentine" is performed by Sammy Davis Jr.
> 
> This story has an Underage warning as 90s Kid is seventeen.

Of the very many traits Linkara loved about Harvey, one of his favorites was his boyfriend’s love of romance. Of the very many ways Harvey expressed his love of romance, one of Linkara’s favorites was how the singer enjoyed leaving little love notes for him to find throughout the base.

Sometimes Linkara would find a folded piece of paper slipped under his glasses when he woke up in the morning; sometimes there’d be one tucked into his jacket pocket which Linkara would find when he was out running errands; and sometimes there would be a personal message for him slipped between the pages of the latest comic book he was reading.

Harvey was an old-fashioned romantic, and he always said that a hand-written note never went out of style.

“Harvey, you don’t have to keep impressing me with these,” he remembered telling him once after they’d first started dating. “You’ve already succeeded in winning me over.”

“Au contraire, Kid,” Harvey had replied. “For a smart lover, the courting process never stops. You wanna know the reason a lotta couples go stale? They stop trying. I’m not the kinda guy who just gives up once he’s made it. I know I’ve got your heart and that you’ve got mine, but I’ll never let you stop knowing how much that means to me. Showing a little love every day keeps the fires of passion burning bright now, and I plan to keep ‘em burning twenty years from now. Capice?”

Linkara had indeed understood, and again felt thankful that he had a boyfriend like Harvey in his life.

Therefore, when he awoke on Valentine’s Day morning, he knew what he was going to do. Linkara dressed quickly and grabbed from inside his dresser a letter he had spent weeks composing, before he traveled down the stairs with a jaunty kick to his steps. Even though he was certain his love note would pale greatly in comparison to the beautiful words Harvey always showered him with, Linkara was going to show the singer just how much he loved having him in his life with a message of his own.

\----

 _Good morning, Ninja!_ Boffo signed as he made his way into the kitchen. Ninja-Style Dancer nodded from his spot in front of the stove, where he was cooking French toast. _I hope you are feeling well on this very beautiful morning!_

Ninja arched an eyebrow at his unusually giddy friend, watching as he picked up a few empty egg shells and started juggling them. *I see you are in a good mood.*

Boffo nodded, his smile as bright as the sun. _I am so excited. This is my first Valentine’s Day with Linksano._ He managed to sign in between juggling. _I can’t wait to show him the gift I have for him._

*You are getting yolk spatter everywhere.* Ninja replied, quickly reaching out to snatch the shells midair. Boffo looked apologetic at once.

_I’m sorry, Ninja. My excitement has gotten the best of me. Please forgive my thoughtless behavior._

*Of course. I know you meant no harm.* Ninja’s eyes softened and Boffo felt relieved that he hadn’t annoyed his friend too greatly. *Please have a seat and I will bring you some breakfast.*

 _Thank you, Ninja._ Boffo walked over to the table and was about to sit when he caught site of a plate full of pancakes sitting across from him that smelled simply heavenly. His eyes lit up as he turned back toward the Ninja. _Did Harvey make pancakes for us as well?_

*Sorry, my friend, but those are only for Linkara.* Ninja informed him as he carried a plate stacked high with toast to set down in the middle of the table.

Boffo released a silent sigh. _What a shame. There is no food more delicious than Harvey’s pancakes._ He quickly realized that Ninja was giving him a disgruntled look so Boffo was swift to add: _I mean, your food is also very delicious, Ninja, and I’m very happy to have some on this wonderful morning! Thank you so much for cooking this yummy toast!_ Boffo shoved a piece in his mouth and chewed happily for a few minutes until Ninja nodded, mollified.

*I am glad you are enjoying them. Let me know if you’d like anything else.*

 _I will._ As Boffo reached out for a second slice of toast, he couldn’t help glancing over at Linkara’s breakfast once again and wondering if the comic lover would be down to eat it soon before it grew cold, when he noticed a folded up piece of paper sticking out from under Linkara’s upturned coffee cup. Boffo honked his horn to ask the ninja if he knew what that paper was.

*It’s yet another of the many love notes Harvey is always leaving around for Linkara.*

 _Harvey writes love notes?_ Boffo’s eyes widened in surprise before he sighed happily, a dreamy expression crossing his face. _How romantic. I knew Harvey was a beautiful singer, but I did not realize he was also an author of beautiful words._

Ninja rolled his eyes as he took a seat beside Boffo. *I would hardly call scribblings which compare Linkara to fine works of art he doesn’t even come close to resembling the work of an author.*

Boffo frowned as he turned to Ninja. _Ninja, it doesn’t matter what the notes say so long as they contain messages from Harvey’s heart. I thought you were also a fan of romantic gestures._

*I am.* Ninja answered as he took a sip of juice, though he chose not to elaborate.

 _I thought you also respected your friends enough to not read their personal messages to each other._ Boffo scolded further.

Just then, a very happy Linkara burst into the kitchen, putting an end to their conversation for the moment. Linkara waved at the two before smiling with delight as he noticed the stack of pancakes. “Oh wow, is that all for me? I can’t wait to dig into those. Thanks, Ninja.”

Ninja-Style Dancer looked up in surprise before hastily holding up a card. *You misunderstand. Those are from Harvey, not me.*

“Oh. Well, you made the French toast, right?” Ninja nodded. “Thanks for that, then. You always do a great job cooking for all of us hungry slobs.” Linkara chuckled as he went to start brewing the coffee.

*You are very welcome, Linkara.* Ninja took another bite of his toast but seemed much happier than he had been mere moments ago.

Once Linkara was sitting down, he spied the folded note under his cup just as Boffo had done. He let out a small giggle that he hoped was too soft to hear (it wasn’t) before eagerly unfolding it and reading its contents.

“You are the sweetest thing in my life, Kid, but tonight I’m going to give you a taste of something you’ve never had before, but I’m sure you’ll want again and again and again…”

Linkara giggled some more in a slightly giddy manner as he read all about what Harvey had in mind for him tonight. He had just known the older man would pull out all the stops for Valentine’s Day and he couldn’t wait to try the delectable dessert Harvey had prepared for him. Suddenly Linkara realized Boffo and Ninja-Style Dancer were watching him with gleeful expressions and he quickly slid the note in between his palms.

“Oh, uh, th-this is, um, just a little something for, you know-”

Boffo honked his horn, showing that he certainly did know, while Ninja nodded at him.

*It is good to see you with a smile on this most wonderful day of romance, Linkara.*

“Heh, yeah, it is a pretty great day.” Linkara grinned as he glanced back down at the note in his hands, blushing as he read over a more personal line of the letter. Ninja’s eyes crinkled as he smiled.

*I see Harvey has wondrous plans for you this evening. I know he can be an amazing cook when he tries, so I’m sure whatever plans he has in store, you will find them truly… delicious.*

Linkara looked up at this, startled, then back at the note in his hand. “Wha-buh-I just found-how did you know that?!”

Ninja raised an eyebrow. *What part of ‘ninja’ do you not understand?*

Linkara blushed furiously, tucking the note away in his pocket, while Boffo shot the ninja another scolding look. “Well from now on, no reading these notes, okay? Whatever we may or may not be planning on doing is between Harvey and I! I don’t care if you find one duct-taped to your mask, Ninja, absolutely no reading them!”

The ninja’s shoulders shook with silent laughter as he traveled to the counter to get his morning tea. *As you wish, Linkara. My apologies for such boorish behavior.*

“It’s okay. Just don’t let it happen again.” Linkara began to enjoy his pancakes then, letting out little moans of appreciation as he chewed, before he almost choked when 90s Kid slapped him hard on the back.

“Morning, dude! Oh whoa, are those pancakes? Pancakes are totally awesome! Can I have some, Linkara?”

Linkara chugged down his orange juice and sighed before turning to the perpetually-grinning teenager. “Sorry, 90s Kid, but these are a special Valentine’s gift from Harvey, so no can do.”

“Awww, bummer,” 90s Kid muttered as he slid into the chair next to Boffo. “I guess this toast junk’ll have to do – ow!” The teen rubbed the back of his head, where Ninja-Style Dancer had thrusted a full glass of orange juice.

*My apologies, 90s Kid.*

“Oh, that’s cool, Ninja-dude,” 90s Kid replied as he took the glass and chugged it down, completely missing the battle of glares Boffo and Ninja briefly held above his head.

“A package has arrived for you, 90s Kid.” Everyone turned to watch Pollo carry a small brown box into the kitchen. 90s Kid swallowed the piece of toast in his mouth before bounding over to the robot and staring at the label with delight.

“For me? Whoa, this is awesome! Thanks, Pollo! And look – it’s from Dan!”

“Aren’t you seeing him tonight?” Linkara asked as he watched 90s Kid tear open the box with all the grace of a cat working at a scratching post. “Why didn’t he just wait until then to give you a present?”

“I dunno,” 90s Kid replied a shrug as he pulled out a folded sheet of notebook paper. “Just gimme a second…” 90s Kid fell silent, though his lips continued moving as he read over Dan’s message, before his face lit up. “Awww, Dan sent us all presents. He’s totally the sweetest dude ever.”

“He sent us presents?” Linkara asked, while Boffo and Ninja looked down at the package eagerly. 90s Kid nodded.

“Uh huh. This letter he wrote says he was thinking about how lucky he is cuz he gets to, um,” 90s Kid lowered his voice and blushed while saying this next part, “cuz he gets to give me a big kiss on Valentine’s Day.” While Boffo and Ninja cooed in delight over 90s Kid’s embarrassed reaction, Linkara rolled his eyes but otherwise said nothing. “Um, s-so then he started thinking,” 90s Kid continued, much louder now, “that it would be nice if all his friends could be able to give a kiss to someone special on this day, so he, like, wanted to make sure we all could, and that’s why he sent us this.”

Linkara’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Sooo… you’re saying Dan sent us kisses?”

90s Kid giggled and nodded once more as he reached into the package and revealed to Linkara two silver-wrapped morsels of chocolate in his palm. “Yep! Here are two Kisses for you and Harvey-dude to give each other!”

*How cute.* Ninja nodded his approval while Boffo honked his horn in delight at Dan’s thoughtfulness.

Even Linkara managed to chuckle as he picked up the sweets. “I’m sure Harvey will love this, and I love it too. Tell Dan thanks for us, will you 90s Kid?”

“Of course dude! But first, I have to hand out the others!” 90s Kid pulled out a Kiss wrapped in gold and brown foil. “Duuuuude, Dan totally sent me a caramel Kiss! Caramel is totally awesome!” he exclaimed, bouncing around in his seat a little before he turned to Boffo and offered two bits of chocolate covered in brown-streaked silver foil. “You and Linksano get, like, Hugs, with the awesome white chocolate in them!"

Boffo honked out how much he and Linksano were sure to enjoy the treats before pocketing the candy and clapping with delight, a trait he had seemed to pick up from his boyfriend.

“Pollo-dude, Dan didn’t want to leave you out, so he sent these.” Pollo hovered over and accepted the two magnets bearing pictures of Kisses on them, sticking both of them on his chest for safe-keeping. “I hope you totally find an awesome robot babe to give one to!” 90s Kid told him.

“Thank you, 90s Kid. I know another blue robot who will be very pleased to receive this present. I would give both you and Dan a hug of gratitude if I only had working arms.”

“Like a broken record,” Linkara muttered as he licked a dab of syrup off his lips.

“Oh, and Ninja-dude, Dan got you two Dark Kisses cuz you’re all dark and mysterious and awesome.” 90s Kid held out the last two, purple-coated treats toward the ninja with a smile, that faltered slightly when Ninja remained still for a minute, his eyes closed. “Uh, Ninja? Do you… not want these? Cuz Dan totally won’t mind if you don’t…”

Boffo frowned and was about to honk something when Ninja’s eyes snapped open. His posture relaxed and he smiled kindly at 90s Kid as he strode forward to collect his present.

*My mind was somewhere else for just a moment. My apologies for not paying attention. Thank you for this generous gift, 90s Kid. Please tell Dan his kindness runs as deep as Lake Tazawa.*

Ninja gave Boffo a small pat on the shoulder when he saw his still-concerned expression and signed something which made the clown blush slightly and laugh, causing them both to relax.

*Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must be off to ensure this chocolate is put to good use. Happy Valentine’s Day, my friends.*

“Bye, dude!” The others waved as Ninja walked upstairs before returning to their breakfast. Once he was alone in his room, Ninja opened his palm and looked down at the two chocolate Kisses in his hand. He unwrapped them and popped both into his mouth before lowering his head and sighing softly. Seconds later, he pulled out his teleporter and vanished from the base entirely.

“I wonder what ninjas, like, do on dates,” 90s Kid mused as he stacked three more slices of toast on his plate. “Probably get into hardcore fights with awesome weapons.”

“You know, there are other people who haven’t had any of that yet.” Linkara scolded.

90s Kid pshawed. “Haven’t Harvey and Linksano ever heard of you snooze, you lose?”

“Harvey is not snoozing, he’s… um, well he’s doing s-something important.” Linkara’s face quickly heated up and he focused on bringing his empty plate to the sink and washing it for a solid minute before looking to the others. “He, uh, he probably won’t be down since he’s getting ready for tonight.” Linkara paused to giggle with delight again before shaking his head to clear his mind. “But Linksano’s probably working in his lab, so leave some toast for him, 90s Kid.”

“Do you think he’s working on some radical new gun down there?” 90s Kid asked Boffo hopefully. Boffo tapped his chin before honking out that he didn’t think so. “Bummer. Yeah, he’s probably just working more on the cologne junk he showed me last week so he’ll smell good for your date.” While Boffo closed his eyes and smiled as he imagined what wonderful scents Linksano would reveal on their date, 90s Kid gazed back down at his caramel Kiss and wondered if Dan could shoot his into the air so he could catch it with his mouth, and Linkara did the dishes, all the while feeling his letter to Harvey pressed against his chest. Tonight could not come soon enough.

\----

Linksano looked up from his miniature particle accelerator and looked at his watch. There were only forty minutes to go before it was time. Feeling his chest tighten with excitement, Linksano put his tools and vials away, tidying up the lab in a quicker manner than usual, before he jumped into the emergency shower he’d set up in the lab just for that day. Once he was clean, he dressed in his freshly ironed black outfit and tied a pale pink bowtie covered with white hearts around his neck. The final addition to his ensemble was his newest invention, a cologne which produced different scents depending on who was breathing it in. When Linksano breathed in its aroma, the wafting fragrances of gasoline and the pages from his favorite books came to him. He suspected that Boffo would find a sweet or flowery scent and he hoped that, whatever the fragrances turned out to be, they would please his boyfriend greatly.

Linksano was ready to leave with five minutes to spare, so he glanced into the mirror and nodded at himself before looking to the smiling faces who always watched over him from his whiteboard.

“Good evening Wayne, Spoonette,” he said in a soft tone. “Happy Valentine’s Day. I’m sure you two are enjoying a lovely evening together. I am also going to be spending the evening with someone. I know it’s quite a departure from what you remember about me, but I’ve been spending quite a lot of evenings with him. He is a remarkable person, so very different from those I’ve met before. He’s kind and gentle and he… he cares for me… more than I thought anyone ever could.” Linksano paused and took in a breath, trying not to be overwhelmed by the tightness in his chest. “I’ve planned out this lovely evening for us. I really want it to go well tonight. I want to let him know how much I care for him. I want him to know much I… I’ve enjoyed having him as a part of my life. So wish me luck, Wayne, Spoonette. I really… really want my first Valentine’s Day as part of a couple to go well.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey locked the door to the bathroom and placed the plastic stool inside the shower. He undressed hastily and his lips couldn’t resist quirking up into a smile as he felt pleasantly excited about what would happen tonight. Harvey couldn’t believe that he’d even come up with this idea, but he’d do anything if he thought it would make Linkara happy and he certainly thought it would be fun too.

For the last several days, he’d been wondering how to make Valentine’s Day special, and he knew there were two things Linkara would want most: chocolate and sex. After doing some pleasant vivid daydreaming, Harvey’d decided that he wanted to try and combine the two. If he was going to do that, however, there was something he needed to take care of first.

Harvey sat on the stool and spread his legs apart, spreading the shaving cream over his crotch. His thoughts soon started to wander to his lover and he noticed himself getting hard. He didn’t mind though, that actually made things easier to work with. He picked up his razor and very carefully started to shave, taking his time, going upward from the base. After getting at every area of skin, Harvey grabbed the detachable showerhead and let all the cream wash away, leaving only smoothness beneath.

Harvey ran his fingers over the area and gasped, amazed at how sensitive he felt. He also noticed that it made it look as though he had grown bigger, making him break into another pleased smile. He couldn’t wait until tonight, when Linkara would be able to taste the full fruits of his labors…

\----

In spite of his earlier nervousness, Linkara’s date with Harvey went rather splendidly. Harvey wore his fine silk tuxedo that he saved for special occasions, and they both greatly enjoyed the pampering that Harvey’s reputation brought him by the staff. After polishing off the last bites of their dinner, the complimentary bottle of wine, and the complimentary crab cakes, Harvey put an arm around Linkara and leaned in with a tender smile.

“Was everything to your liking, sweetheart?”

“Always, Harvey. Though I think there’s still an appetite I haven’t satiated yet…” he whispered into the singer’s ear, reaching a hand under the table to rub his leg sensuously. Harvey placed his hand atop his and started kissing at Linkara’s neck.

“I was hoping you’d say that…”

“Care for some dessert tonight, gentlemen?”

The two were startled apart at the sight of the waiter, who looked as though he knew exactly what was on their minds and was just barely holding back a bemused smile. Harvey refused to be perturbed by this and gave Linkara a devilish look. “I think we’ll head home for dessert.”

The waiter paled and went off to fetch the check, causing the two to burst into laughter.

“Harvey!” Linkara choked out. “Have pity on the poor guy!”

“I didn’t say anything he shouldn’t be expecting on this day, Kid.” Harvey was about to pull out his wallet when he felt a tug on his arm. He glanced over at Linkara and was surprised to see him holding out an envelope and blushing slightly. “What’s this?”

“I… it’s just… a little something I wrote for you, Harvey.” Linkara stared down as he spoke at the formerly swan-shaped napkin he was now twisting into a papery pulp. “I know I’m not great with words like you are, but you’re always leaving me these notes and I wanted to try my hand at one, even though it’s probably terrible and I wouldn’t blame you for laughing me out of this restaurant-”

“Kid.” Linkara looked up and promptly closed his mouth when Harvey popped the chocolate Kiss into it. “I would never laugh at something I know you poured your heart into,” Harvey said before leaning in close to peck Linkara on the lips. “Now, give me a moment to properly enjoy this masterpiece, will you?”

“Mmm.” Linkara swallowed and nodded before falling silent as Harvey began to read his note. He knew his cheeks were heating up again, worse than before, as he waited for a reaction, but the singer remained silent and mostly unresponsive until he reached the bottom of the page. Then his face broke out into a sappy smile and he pulled Linkara into a tight hug.

“If I could, I’d set this to music and belt it out for the whole world to hear.”

“Really?” Linkara asked as he hugged back. “Even though I rhymed singer with hum-dinger?”

“That was my favorite part.” Linkara laughed softly before pulling back to press his lips to Harvey’s. He then unwrapped his Kiss and slid it into the singer’s eager mouth.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Harvey.”

“Ditto, Kid.” Harvey ran his tongue over his lips after swallowing the treat. “Delicious. It certainly puts me in the mood for something sweet. I hope you feel the same.” He shot Linkara a very sultry look that caused the younger man to shiver and pull out his teleporter.

“I’ve never wanted sweets more than this moment. Come on, let’s hurry home.”

\----

“Linkara, I need your help with one of the control panels,” Pollo reported as the pair walked through the door. Linkara rolled his eyes at the robot before he realized that instead of two Kiss magnets, he now only wore one, but it was joined by another magnet that looked like a pink computer chip of some sort.

“What’s that?” he asked, pointing at it.

“A central processing unit.”

Linkara arched an eyebrow. “And you’re wearing a magnet of a CPU why?”

“It is the core of any computerized unit and vital for allowing them to carry out tasks. The functions one serves are analogous to those performed by a heart inside a human being. Therefore, robots have decided to use them in such a manner on this day.”

Linkara still looked less than impressed. “I can bet who helped Burton make that,” he muttered before suddenly smiling at Pollo. “I mean, I’m glad to see you’ve found someone to exchange valentines with, Pollo. As for the control panels, I’m sure they can wait until tomorrow, so if you’ll excuse me-”

“No, I really think you should come look at them. It is very important.”

Linkara, who was battling the urge to have the robot beamed up into the ship that very moment, gave Pollo an annoyed look. “Pollo, since I’m sure you’re clear on what this day means to robots as well as humans, I’m sure you can understand why I’m not in the mood to look at the control panels right now.”

“Yes, I do, Linkara. Which is why I require you to see them.” Pollo glanced at Harvey, asking for unspoken help. Harvey placed his hands on Linkara’s shoulders and whispered in his ear.

“Kid, maybe the robot’s asking you to go with him to pass some time, if you get my drift.” Linkara turned to Harvey, seeing the glint in his blue eyes, then realized that Harvey must need to prepare for their special surprise if he wanted Pollo to drag him away for something so minor. “Why don’t you go head to the control doohickey until Blue is satisfied, eh?”

“O-okay, Harvey.” Linkara said, trying to keep the lust out of his voice as he thought about why Harvey needed a distraction. “I’ll, uh, just see you in a little bit, then.” He hastily walked over to the control panel and Harvey went up the stairs with a smile.

\----

After getting out of his tuxedo, Harvey slid his black silk robe over his shoulders and went to the bathroom for supplies. He got a bowl of hot water from the tap and some towels, which he returned and spread over the bed, setting the bowl onto the nightstand.

He picked up the jar of imported Belgian milk chocolate sauce off the nightstand and poured it into a second bowl, before setting it over the bowl of hot water. Linkara loved milk chocolate and Harvey wouldn’t give him anything less than the best. The water would keep the sauce warm and he could also use it to wash off afterwards.

Harvey tossed away the robe and made sure his hips were settled over the towels before hearing Linkara walking down the hallway, right on schedule. He reached for the bowl of chocolate sauce and poured it over his throbbing cock, unable to hold back a moan of pleasure. “Harvey?”

“In here, Kid.” Linkara walked into the bedroom and paused as he saw the sight before him. Harvey grinned like the Cheshire cat as his boyfriend looked surprised and then licked his lips seductively. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Kid.” Linkara grinned and walked the rest of the way in, shutting the door behind him. He stood at the foot of the bed and slowly started pulling off his clothes, almost making it like a slow striptease.

When he finally stood before Harvey in the nude, he reached a hand down to his own hardness and started stroking, loving as the singer seemed to enter a trance upon watching him, a slight moan slipping past his lips. “Are you just gonna stand there all night, love?” Harvey purred, sitting up on his elbows to get a better look. The hero’s eyes darted to Harvey’s crotch and he grinned as he recognized the substance dripping down. He carefully laid himself next to Harvey and let his fingertips dip into the chocolate, surprised to find smooth skin beneath.

“Harvey? You shaved?” Harvey moaned at the touch, still unaccustomed to being bare.

“It feels wonderful. You should try it…” He grabbed Linkara’s hand and brought it to his mouth, licking the chocolate from his fingertips. They both found the sensation oddly erotic. When Harvey had finished, Linkara pulled his hand away and kissed him, his taste buds stirred with desire to taste more of the sweet chocolate on his tongue.

“I think I will…” Linkara moved down the bed so he could reach the mountain of chocolate and began licking, starting with the puddle at the base. The warm tongue and the sticky chocolate on his bare skin were almost more than Harvey could stand. He moaned and squirmed as Linkara lapped up the chocolate, feeling Linkara’s mouth dip lower to suck his balls into his mouth. “Mmmmm… you taste delicious, Harvey…”

“Oh God, Kid… you have no idea how great this feels… oh, WOW…” Harvey was just barely coherent, especially when Linkara started using his mouth like a vacuum on the sides of his shaft, before sucking on his head like it was a chocolate-covered cherry, making Harvey’s hips lurch upwards. He finally took the entire length into his mouth, eagerly sucking to keep tasting every bit of sweetness. “LINKARA!” Harvey shouted, spilling his own sauce deep into his lover’s throat.

Linkara reached for the bowl of warm water and washed the stickiness away, leaning up to kiss Harvey and leaving a taste of chocolate and his own essence behind. “Do you have any more of this stuff?” Linkara asked, looking at the bowl that held the chocolate sauce. Harvey nodded, still catching his breath, eyes closed. The hero ran his fingers over Harvey’s shaved cock and smiled almost shyly. “I was wondering if maybe I could try it…”

That got one eye open. “You serious?”

“Yeah. That is, if you can handle it?” That got the other eye open. Despite him still being weak from the force of his orgasm, Harvey stood and put his arm around Linkara to lead him into the bathroom. Luckily they were alone in the house and not in need of towels at the moment. Linkara closed the door behind them before Harvey ushered him into the ‘hot seat’, his energy beginning to return as he grew excited about the upcoming act.

Linkara chuckled when he realized just how eager Harvey was to do this. “It looks like we should’ve done this a while ago.” Harvey laughed as well, thinking that he might make this a part of his regular grooming habits. Linkara got comfortable and spread his legs wide, watching as Harvey ran his fingers over his erection.

“Y’know, it’s kinda long, so I think I should trim this back before I try to shave it. Sit tight, Kid.” Harvey patted his leg and got up to grab a pair of scissors out of a drawer before kneeling on the tub again, groaning slightly. “My knees aren’t what they used to be…” Linkara laughed, rubbing a hand through Harvey’s hair.

“Oh, stop that. You’re a spring chicken and you know it.” Harvey kissed the tip of his cock before steadying his hand and waiting until his boyfriend’s giggling stopped. Linkara watched as Harvey carefully trimmed back the curls – it took trust to let someone this close to the family jewels with scissors! – and felt excitement tingling through his veins. This was going to be very fun. Finally, Harvey reached for the shaving cream and spread it around the base before grabbing his razor. He was even more careful with Linkara than he was with himself, going very slowly. No nicks allowed here!

Finally, he reached for the detachable showerhead again and washed all the shaving cream away, smiling at the clean and smooth skin left beneath. Without the hair, Linkara’s hardness looked even more sexy and inviting, and he ran his fingers over it eagerly. Linkara gasped and shivered, feeling similarly sensitive, and Harvey rose to his knees, grunting at the slight soreness from kneeling in the tub so long. “C’mon, Kid. I’m aching for a taste…”

The two walked back to the bedroom and Linkara took Harvey’s place on the towels, looking forward to this greatly. Harvey reached for the remaining sauce and poured it over Linkara, relishing in the sound of his moan. He didn’t waste any time, leaning in and starting to lap the chocolate up. The taste was exquisite. “You somehow manage to taste even better, Kid…” Harvey murmured, running his tongue along the shaft.

“Don’t stop,” Linkara told him breathlessly, clutching the sheets. “Please don’t stop…” Harvey gladly obliged, luxuriating in the feeling of Linkara’s soft skin underneath his tongue. He wrapped his arms around Linkara’s thighs and slid him into his mouth to taste every last drop. The sauce had cost him a pretty penny, but like all of his endeavors where Linkara was concerned, it was absolutely worth it.

Linkara started babbling, saying Harvey’s name over and over again, which was a sure sign that he was close to the edge. Harvey moved in for the kill, plunging him into his throat as the hero screamed, digging his nails into Harvey’s shoulders and heaving up his hips until he collapsed, breathless. Harvey licked his lips as he gently washed the sticky residue from his beloved before taking him into his arms as they panted together. “That was a lovely dessert, wouldn’t you say?” Linkara grinned at him.

“We’re gonna have to be staying home for dessert more often,” he agreed. “This was a hell of an idea you had, Harvey. I loved it. And I love you…”

Harvey smiled and reached up to touch his cheek. “I love you too, Linkara. Thanks for making this the greatest Valentine’s Day of my life.” They spent the rest of the night lost in their ensuing, sticky kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan peered down at his recipe with the sort of intense concentration he usually saved for only his favorite 80s shows and films. The brownie batter 90s Kid was currently stirring would soon enter the oven and bake into delicious fudgey squares as Valentine’s treats for his best friend in the world, and he wanted to be certain he hadn't screwed them up in any way. Dan could already see the smile lighting up Snob's face when he took his first bite into the chocolatey goodness, and hear the kind words of thanks that he would be showered with after delivering this delicious gift to him. He finished reading the page for the fourth time and nodded happily.

"Okay, I can say with absolute certainty that we have done everything right in our journey to bake these brownies. All that's left is to pour the batter into the pan and bake for 25 minutes. Kid, would you care to do the honors?" Dan held out the already-greased pan to his boyfriend, encouraging him to fill it up.

“You betcha, Dan! Your friend Snob-dude is totally gonna love these awesome brownies! I’m so totally glad we’re, like, doing fun stuff like this instead of mushy stuff like Linkara and Harvey are doing,” 90s Kid said with a grin. “Now, hold it steady, man.” He carefully poured the chocolatey mixture into the pan until it was full before grabbing the spatula to spread it smoothly. He grinned as Dan laid his hand over his and helped him spread it before opening the oven and sliding on a pair of oven mitts. "Alright, let's bake this thing!”

“There we go,” Dan said after sliding the pan inside. “Now, let us enjoy the fruits of our labor, Kid.”

“Totally!” 90s Kid agreed as he started digging into the sample batch of brownies they had baked prior to this batch. “You had the most rad idea ever to put our Valentine Kisses on top of these, dude! Thanks so totally much for sending those to us, Dan. Everyone at the base was, like, stoked to give them out tonight.”

“I’m glad my gift proved to be popular.” Dan discarded his oven mitts and noted that Dolly's usually pristine kitchen was now covered with smudges of sugar, chocolate, and several other substances that were sure to send her into a tirade. Fortunately, she was out with her gal-pals for the evening and wouldn't be back until it was too late to start screaming, lest the neighbors call the cops again. Dan's attention then turned to 90s Kid, and he smiled as he realized his boyfriend was also covered in sugar and chocolate. “Oh Kid, you've got some batter on your face,” Dan said as he slipped his arms around the teen and pulled him into an embrace. “Don't worry, I'll get it.” He quickly leaned in to peck 90s Kid on the neck before pulling back with a chuckle. “Oops, I guess I missed.”

90s Kid giggled at Dan’s sudden display of affection and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He saw that Dan was also covered in several delicious substances and smiled impishly. “You've, like, got some sugar on your lips too, Dan.” 90s Kid ran his tongue over Dan’s lips before kissing him deeply. “Oops, I totally still have more to get.” 90s Kid kissed him again as he trailed his hand along the back of Dan’s neck. He felt Dan’s tongue glide across his cheek, making him giggle softly again as he leaned back against the counter. “Mmmm, Dan...”

“Mmmm, Kid…”Dan was always happy when he and 90s Kid were on the same wave-length. They usually were in most aspects of life, aside from when discussing if things from the 80s or 90s were better, but Dan was always especially thrilled when they ended up having similar thoughts about romance, and the more intimate aspects of romance in particular. “You taste so sweet,” Dan murmured against 90s Kid's lips before moving down to kiss at his neck a few more times. He enjoyed how his boyfriend giggled and squirmed from such actions, and decided to lick at a glob of chocolate near his throat until 90s Kid was almost giddy with delight. “Gosh, I just can't seem to get you clean, Kid,” Dan teased in a low voice as his hands trailed lightly along 90s Kid's back. “Maybe we should come up with a better way to get rid of all this mess...” Dan moved his head until his forehead brushed against 90s Kid's and he hoped the two would be on the same wave-length yet again that night. “Kid… how does a nice, hot shower sound to you?"

90s Kid lifted his eyebrows slightly. “A shower? Yeah, that'd be good, dude. Should I go first, or-” He paused when he saw the look in Dan's eyes and a light bulb clicked on over his head. “Ohhh... y-yeah, a shower sounds awesome to me, dude...” Blushing slightly, 90s Kid bent to suck some more batter off Dan's neck and felt the man shiver in delight.

Dan was thrilled that his idea had gone over well. He was still very aware that he was much more experienced when it came to sex than 90s Kid and he worried that sometimes his ideas would be too much for the teen to handle. However, 90s Kid was much stronger than most people assumed a teenager could be, and he was very eager to try new things, especially when those things involved Dan and a lack of clothes.

90s Kid decided to take Dan by the hand and led him upstairs to the bathroom, pulling him inside and kicking the door shut behind him. He grinned as they quickly got to work undressing each other, pushing Dan's white jacket off his shoulders, feeling Dan pull his black t-shirt up over his head. “You always come up with, like, the best ideas, man. Where do you come up with this stuff?”

Dan chuckled at his question. “Well thank you, but it's actually very easy to feel inspired whenever I'm with you, Kid. I bet I could come up with a ton of fun things for us to do together," he said, shooting 90s Kid a loving expression. “But for now, let's focus on making sure we've gotten rid of all that messy chocolate.” Once freed of his clothes, Dan reached into shower and turned on the water, letting it run for a few seconds before he tested it with his arm. “Ah, that feels great.” Dan stepped inside and let the water wash over him, sighing with pleasure at how good it felt. “C'mon in, Kid. This feels most excellent.”

90s Kid quickly slid off his boxers and put his hat and shades on the bathroom counter before he hopped into the shower, letting out his own sigh of pleasure as the hot water washed over him too. He eagerly pulled Dan into his embrace, pressing their nude, slick bodies together, trailing his hands up through his hair and threading his fingers in luxuriously. 90s Kid kissed Dan passionately as the water washed over them and closed his eyes, soaking in the many wonderful feelings they were experiencing. “Mmmm, dude... this is awesome...” He loved the warmth of Dan's skin pressed against his, and Dan really did look sexy when his hair was wet, water running all over his smooth, naked body. 90s Kid groaned as he felt Dan's hands sliding up and down his back. “Ohhhh...”

Dan started melting the instant he felt their bodies sliding together under the warm spray of the shower. He moaned and struggled to keep upright, his whole body tingling with pleasure when 90s Kid's strong, warm hands ran through his hair. "Mmm... Kid... that’s so good...” Once he'd regained a bit of his strength, Dan let his hands roam over the teen's back before they slid lower to cup and squeeze his rear. “You're so soft,” Dan moaned, loving how 90s Kid shuddered and squirmed from his touch. “You're amazing, Kid.” Dan rubbed their crotches together a bit more and kissed at the droplets beading on 90s Kid's chest before he glanced up at him almost shyly. “Kid, I wanna do something… is it okay if I…”

“Do it.” 90s Kid was past any point of nervousness, Dan could do anything to him and he was certain he’d love it.

Dan nodded before letting his lips wrap around one of his boyfriend’s nipples and sucking gently. “Mmm...”

90s Kid threw his head back and gasped, feeling tremors shoot through his body. He kept his arms firmly around Dan as his knees trembled, trying to remain standing upright even though it was a very difficult challenge at the moment. The warm water made every touch from Dan feel amazing and he loved the way Dan's hands continued to squeeze his backside, even going lower and massaging the backs of his thighs. “Dan... oh, dude... ahhhh...” He bent his head to Dan's neck and started sucking at just that right spot, feeling pleased when Dan moaned into his chest.

90s Kid eventually picked up the soap and started rubbing it along Dan's chest, his fingers playing with the dark hair found there. He rubbed in slow, soothing circles with one hand and then downwards to Dan's stomach as his other soapy hand slid up and down Dan's back, almost like he was giving a sensual massage. “That feel good, dude?”

“Haha! Oh jeez, Kid... oh... hehehe...” Dan squirmed and wriggled happily beneath 90s Kid's fingers, completely loving how the teen's fingers rubbed soothingly and playfully all over his body. When his front was scrubbed, he would laugh and try to wiggle away, and when his back was scrubbed, he'd sigh and try to lean closer to 90s Kid, leaving him trapped in a most wonderful position. “It feels so good,” Dan murmured, wrapping his arms around 90s Kid's shoulders. "But I… I think I'm really dirty, Kid... so make sure you... get that soap all over…” Dan grinned at him and rubbed their crotches together a little.

“Mmmm... I'll make sure to get everywhere you might be dirty, Dan...” Feeling emboldened, 90s Kid trailed his hand even further down and started to stroke over both of their cocks, moaning in unison as they rubbed against each other under the rush of the hot water. He pulled Dan in for another kiss, his hand continuing to work, while the other moved to caress Dan's balls.

Dan couldn't think once he felt 90s Kid massaging him in such a manner. He was instantly swept away in a sea of ecstasy and he knew he wouldn't be able to remain upright for long. “Oh jeez,” he moaned as he slid down onto his bottom. “Sorry, Kid, I guess you'll have to continue cleaning me down here,” he apologized, even though he knew the teen wouldn't mind.

90s Kid grinned and knelt down so he was laying on top of Dan, grinding their slick cocks together as he bent to kiss his neck again, the water still pouring down like hot rain. “Oh, Dan...you look so totally hot right now...” He pinned Dan's wrists against the wall of the shower as he ran his tongue over the droplets dotting Dan's face, adoring the cute whimper this produced. 90s Kid kept moving his hips, his cock aching, wanting more friction desperately, but the water keeping things smooth, keeping them both from going over the edge just yet.

Dan could feel 90s Kid start to grind harder against him and he knew the teen must have wanted things to speed up. “A-as much as I'm enjoying being pinned down by you,” Dan said to him, “if you let me free, I can start washing you, Kid. What do you think? Of course, if you'd prefer to keep me your prisoner here, I wouldn't complain at all.” Dan chuckled and leaned over to kiss 90s Kid's cheek.

90s Kid giggled and grinned down at Dan. “I think I can let you go for that, dude.” He released Dan's wrists and moaned when, after retrieving the soap, Dan started running his hands all over his body. Soon 90s Kid was sitting up on his knees as his hips seemed to move automatically. Dan knew exactly how to get him excited and he couldn't have been happier when he felt Dan's slippery hands run over his chest, his stomach, and even skittering along his sides. “Ahahaha! Dude uncoolahahaha!” he laughed as he was tickled. “You totally tricked heheheheme!”

“Tricked you?” Dan cried, pretending to be offended. "I think you knew full well what was coming when you let me go-ah!” 90 Kid suddenly bent down and ran his own slick hands along Dan's sensitive areas, grinning as Dan writhed beneath him in a fit of giggles. “Ahahaha! Kid hehehe! N-now you're the one who's-gahahaha!” Dan would have collapsed again if he weren't already on the floor of the shower. He giggled madly and tried to cover his ribs and sides with his hands, but he was much too weak to resist 90s Kid's eager fingers for long. “Gahaha! Oh nohohohoho hehehe!” Dan squirmed with pleasure beneath 90s Kid, his body slowly turning redder from laughter as well as the spray of the shower. When 90s Kid's fingers dug into his stomach, he even shrieked. “Eeeheeeeheee! Y-you're gonna get it nowahahaha!” Desperate to retaliate, Dan thrust his hands out and tickled 90s Kid's sides and stomach until they had both collapsed in an exhausted, panting heap.

90s Kid panted as he caught his breath, giggles still pouring out of his mouth while he and Dan lay at the bottom of the shower in a tangle of legs and arms. The water still felt wonderful but was starting to overheat them, so he reached backwards and made things a little bit cooler, gasping softly as slightly chilled water poured onto their hot skin.

Dan sighed with relief as the cooler water hit his skin. Even though he could take a lot of intense acts when making love, this extremely hot shower was starting to make him a tad dizzy. “Ah, that's wonderful, Kid,” Dan murmured as he started to calm down.

90s Kid began moving his hips again, grinding against Dan and whimpering a little as he felt his erection throb. Dan's fingers slowly started tugging on his nipples once more and 90s Kid cried out, feeling as though his explosion were only moments away. “Oh jeez... dude, I-I don't know how much longer I can... oh, Dan!”

“It's all right, Kid,” Dan said in a comforting tone as he moved his other hand down to stroke their cocks together again. “You've done such a great job getting us clean, that it's okay to... oh... to g-get a little dirty again... so you can… ah… you can let go.” Dan stroked 90s Kid’s nipples and cock simultaneously and watched as his boyfriend’s trembling increased significantly.

90s Kid didn't need telling twice. He felt Dan's talented hands all over his body and as soon as he heard Dan say to let go, he came, his hips continuing to grind against Dan as he cried out with pleasure. “Dannnnn!” 90s Kid buried his face into Dan's neck, moaning as he felt the orgasm rush through him, sucking and biting on the one spot he knew drove Dan crazy.

Dan's body shuddered with pleasure, first when he felt 90s Kid explode against him, and then again when his neck was attacked in the most wonderful ways by 90s Kid's mouth. He threw his head back and cried out, “Oh Kid! Oh yes! Yes!” as he climaxed before collapsing even more against the shower floor, if that were possible.

“Mmmm... it’s totally fun being dirty, dude, especially if we can, like, get cleaned up like this.” 90s Kid slowly sat up and let the stickiness wash away from his body, before reaching his hand out to gently wipe any remaining residue off of Dan. Once they were clean, 90s Kid shut off the water so they wouldn't grow too cold. He pulled Dan into his arms, kissing him and holding him tight as they felt the aftershocks course through them. They were still nice and wet, but perfectly content as they cuddled in the bathtub.

“Oh yes... it's... very fun,” Dan answered in between pants as he cuddled with 90s Kid and kissed him softly until they were finally both able to stand again. “I haven't felt so refreshed in years.” Dan stepped out of the shower and grabbed his favorite fluffy towel from the rack. “Come here, Kid, let me dry you off.” 90s Kid eagerly walked into his embrace and Dan wrapped him up in a hug before starting to dry his boyfriend's body.

90s Kid sighed happily when he felt Dan towel him off. He gazed at him adoringly as Dan made sure each bit of him was warm and dry, leaving kisses everywhere as he went. 90s Kid then took the towel and did the same for Dan, rubbing and caressing until all the water droplets were gone and they were standing together, bare-skinned, arms wrapped around each other, kissing deeply.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kid,” Dan sighed as they came apart from their kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Happy Valentine’s Day, Dan.” 90s Kid felt so in love in that moment that he never wanted it to end, but then he got a whiff of the air. He felt a slight start of panic. “Uh, dude? How long were we in here?”

“Hmm, I'm not sure, Kid, but I don't know if it was long enough...” Dan smiled teasingly at 90s Kid before he caught sight of his worried expression. “Kid, what's wrong? Why are you-” Dan suddenly sniffed the air and remembered why they'd entered the shower in the first place. “The brownies!” At once he fled from the bathroom and bounded down the stairs to pull the brownies from the oven, forgetting everything else, including clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

Linksano adjusted his bowtie for the fourth time that hour as he waited for Boffo to descend down the stairs. Tonight was the night. Valentine’s Day. A night of fun and romance. Despite being one who enjoyed fun and romance, this was Linksano’s first time ever having a date for Valentine’s Day, and he was petrified of somehow screwing it up. Objectively he knew this was a ridiculous and highly unlikely outcome, for every date he’d had with Boffo over the past few months had gone splendidly, but that didn’t stop the butterflies in his stomach from fluttering, nor his palms from sweating so much that he’d already had to change his gloves twice.

Just as Linksano was about to spray another dab of cologne on himself, he heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see Boffo walking down into the living room, a smile on his lips and a large, flat box in his hands. He set it down on the table so he could sign to him.

_Happy Valentine’s Day, Linksano._

“H-Happy Valentine’s Day, Boffo,” Linksano repeated in kind. “I trust you’re ready for our evening?”

 _I am. I’m looking forward to what you have planned for us. But you may want to open this up before we go._ Boffo picked up the box again and blushed slightly now that the time had come to actually give his gift to his boyfriend.

“For me? Oh, Boffo, you shouldn’t have!” Linksano took the package from him curiously and carefully undid the ribbon before opening the box and withdrawing a new overcoat. He gasped as he stared at it adoringly. “Oh, my! Boffo, its-it’s lovely! It’s gorgeous! Oh, thank you! Thank you very much for such a splendid present!” Linksano quickly slid off his grey coat and allowed Boffo to help him into the new one; they were both pleased to see that it fit perfectly. “It’s been such a long time since I’ve owned a coat like this,” Linksano said happily as he admired how the item looked on his body. “Oh my – you even had it embroidered!” Linksano ran his fingers over the fine stitching that read ‘Doctor Linksano’ and smiled so brightly that Boffo’s heart began to race with joy, because he loved nothing more than making Linksano smile.

 _I stitched that myself._ Boffo told him a bit bashfully. _I am so glad you enjoy it._

“This fine craftsmanship is your work?” Linksano asked, truly impressed to learn about another amazing talent the clown possessed. “Then I shall value it all the more. Thank you again ever so much, Boffo.” Without really thinking about it, Linksano pulled Boffo into a tight hug, a hug tighter than any he’d ever given before. Boffo’s eyes widened, since this was the boldest Linksano had ever been with him, before he happily hugged him back, closing his eyes a little as he breathed in the scientist’s scent. Boffo’s eyes immediately popped open following this action, and he leaned in even closer to Linksano as he took in another, deeper breath.

 _Why do you smell so good?_ Boffo signed against Linksano’s back.

“That would be my new cologne!” Linksano announced with a hint of pride, his excitement causing him to temporarily forget that he still had his arms wrapped around the clown. “I only just finished tinkering with it last evening and I’m thrilled to hear it works on you as well, Boffo! The whole point is to stimulate the olfactory senses so that you smell whichever scents happen to be most pleasing to you!”

_So that is why you smell like sugar cookies and violets._

Why Boffo did what he did next, he wasn’t ever entirely sure about. Perhaps it was the thrill of Valentine’s Day encouraging him to be romantic, perhaps it was the joy he felt from having caused Linksano to smile like that, or perhaps it was because nerves had prevented him from eating much dinner that night and Linksano’s cologne had re-awakened his hunger. The reason didn’t really matter at all; what did matter was the fact that Boffo pressed his lips against the scientist’s neck, nibbling softly for a moment, while he signed _Delicious_ against his back.

The moment ended, however, when he heard an audible cry of surprise and felt Linksano’s body grow rigid in his arms. Boffo at once jumped back from Linksano, his cheeks turning red as he stared in horror at him. _I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that! I don’t even know why I did it! I would never do something without asking if it was okay! Please forgive me, Linksano! I will do anything to make this up to you!_

“N-no, it’s all right, B-boffo,” Linksano stuttered out, his face just as red as Boffo’s. He brought one hand up to press against the spot where Boffo’s lips had touched his neck, his body trembling ever so slightly. “I-I fully understood the risks of this cologne when I put it on. If it caused you to sense the aroma of food, it’s not a surprise that you were driven to use your, um m-mouth in such a way upon my, er, p-person.” Linksano blushed worse when he said the word mouth and Boffo wrenched his hands together fretfully. How could he ever apologize for being so forceful with Linksano yet again? It would be just what he deserved if the other man wished to cancel their date, or even if he wanted to cancel their relationship entirely…

Boffo stopped his worrying, however, when he felt hands pulling his own apart, and he looked at Linksano uncertainly.

“D-do be careful with your gloves, Boffo. You, um, you wouldn’t want to ruin them with excessive twisting.” Even though he was still red-faced, Linksano’s trembling had surprisingly stopped and his expression seemed normal, almost calm really. Boffo blinked at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out why Linksano had grown so serene so quickly, before he slowly pulled his hands free to sign once more.

_Are you honestly not upset with me?_

“Upset? Of course not. In fact, the only reason I would have to feel upset is that, well, I haven’t anything to give to you in return, Boffo.” Linksano glanced down at his coat again, running his fingers over the soft material. “You worked so hard on this. I really should have thought to pick out a gift for you as well.”

Boffo smiled, his body flooding with relief. _Please don’t worry about that. I’m happy as can be knowing that we’ll be spending the evening together. That is the greatest gift I could ever ask for, Linksano._

Linksano smiled at him before looking down as another bout of bashfulness overtook him. “Y-you’re always saying things like that… I still don’t feel as if I deserve to hear them... anyway, shall we be off? I made a reservation and I would hate for us to be late.”

_Lead the way, Linksano._

When the clown looked down to button up his jacket, Linksano briefly brought his fingers to his neck once again and shivered as he remembered that wonderfully soft touch upon his skin.

\----

Later that evening, Boffo and Linksano took their seats inside the plush planetarium amphitheater. Boffo was very pleased with how close they were sitting, since it allowed his knee to rest comfortably against Linksano’s while also granting him the chance to smell more of his cologne, even though he was limiting himself to one whiff per hour so he could avoid any further incidents. Once they were settled, Linksano peered around and found that they were the only two people in the room. He frowned.

“I don’t understand it. What with the seclusion, the dim lighting, and the close proximity allowed by the seating, I figured this would be a much more prominent date spot.” Boffo gently patted his arm.

 _I don’t mind. I think I like the added privacy._ Linksano blushed slightly and quickly cast his eyes to the ceiling, feeling at ease instantly when he saw the wonders of space laid out before him. Boffo followed his lead and looked up as well before an easy smile slid across his face. _This is beautiful._

“Indeed it is,” Linksano intoned with a grin. “There are very few things I enjoy gazing at more than celestial bodies. Did you know there’s a very clear view of Venus tonight? Oooh, and there’s Deneb!” he added, pointing to one section of the sky located slightly ahead of where they sat. “I adore having such a wide open canvas of space to gaze at. It’s been far too long since I’ve come back here. I’m so happy I can share this with you, Boffo.” He glanced at the other man shyly. “I can tell you are enjoying this as much as I am. That makes me… so very happy.”

Boffo smiled at him. _I am very happy as well, Linksano. Thank you for bringing me here and sharing the stars. Tell me, what else can you see?_

Linksano continued to point out all the various stars and planets viewable from their seats, tracing constellations with his hand and sharing tales of when he and his brother had camped out in the backyard one summer evening so they could chart the night sky. Boffo could have listened to him speak for hours, but eventually the pre-recorded narrator started to talk and Linksano fell silent. He didn’t mind at all for once, and rested his head against the seat, so close to Boffo that he could feel the heat from his rosy cheek against his own. Linksano soon found his eyes darting from the sky to the man beside him, since watching Boffo gaze peacefully at the heavens above was somehow just as wonderful as observing the celestial bodies directly. Linksano watched for what felt like ages as the stars shimmered in Boffo’s beautiful eyes. It reminded him of the night they sat atop the Ferris Wheel, a night that had made Linksano so happy he couldn’t resist kissing him.

Linksano remembered the other kisses Boffo hadn’t been able to resist giving him, and he once more shivered with delight. He was a man of science but he didn’t think any test tubes or theories could be used to help explain why having someone delicately caress your skin with their lips felt so amazing. Even though he’d reacted with surprise, Linksano had actually felt very much at ease when Boffo had nibbled upon his neck earlier that evening. No, at ease wasn’t the right way to phrase it… Linksano had felt a spark of excitement light up inside him thanks to that gentle touch. A spark that hadn’t gone out, and which was in fact growing stronger the longer he remained close to Boffo.

Linksano looked down suddenly at their hands, each resting on an armrest mere centimeters from each other. They were very close to each other already, but Linksano was struck with the notion that perhaps it would be better if they were clasped together. He hesitantly lifted his fingers and tapped the back of Boffo’s hand. Boffo glanced over at Linksano, then down at where he’d been tapped, before he smiled and nodded. He was about to take his hand when Linksano suddenly hissed, “Wait!” Boffo froze, looking concerned, before he watched Linksano peel off his glove and flex his bare, pale fingers a little. Blushing once again, Linksano offered his hand to the clown and was elated when Boffo pulled off his own glove before taking it.

“H-hahh…” Linksano closed his eyes and took in a shuddering breath as the sensation overwhelmed him. He was doing it, he was holding Boffo’s hand, Boffo’s uncovered hand within his own. It was so warm and soft and comforting and made him feel even more excited than he’d already felt. Why did it feel so amazingly wonderful to simply hold Boffo’s hand?

Why did it feel so thrilling, but also so natural, like Boffo’s hand was meant to fit into his? And why did Linksano feel like he never wanted to let go?

But it was more than that. Linksano wanted more. Holding hands was lovely, but he wanted… no, he needed more. A wave of impulsiveness passed through him and before he realized it, Linksano had pulled off his other glove with his teeth and dropped it into his lap. Boffo gasped softly when he felt a tender caress upon his cheek and he turned to find Linksano looking at him with an expression he’d never seen upon his face before.

“S-sorry,” Linksano blurted out in an embarrassed whisper. “I just wanted to know if your cheek was as soft as your hand! I know that sounds ridiculous and I’m so very sorry if I…”

Linksano trailed off when he saw Boffo remove his own remaining glove so he could cup Linksano’s cheeks. Linksano instinctively repeated the action and before he realized it, he had leaned in to kiss Boffo. Not a shy, chaste kiss of the Ferris Wheel, but something bolder, something more passionate and eager and craving more, so much more.

“Boffo,” Linksano murmured when they pulled apart for air. “I-if you’d like to sample my cologne again, as you did earlier… I wouldn’t object to it…” Linksano’s face burned as he admitted this and he half-expected Boffo to pull away in disgust at such a crude suggestion. Only when he felt soft lips nibbling upon his collarbone did Linksano truly forget about shame for the first time in his life. “Ohhhh,” he moaned softly, his eyes closing as pleasure overwhelmed him. This was the most wonderful sensation he had ever felt in his life and he never wanted it to stop…

“Thank you for visiting the Planetarium. Please exit to the back of the theater and throw any trash in the proper receptacles.”

“Damn it,” Linksano sighed as the lights came up and the doors flew open. He had just enough time to grab his gloves, as well as Boffo’s hand, before he led the way outside the building and onto the sidewalk.

Boffo didn’t say much of anything as he was pulled along by his boyfriend. He felt a bit in shock over what had just happened. It was hard enough to believe that he had done something so bold with Linksano, let alone something that Linksano had asked him to do. When they finally stopped beside a city bench, Boffo tried to slip his gloves back on, but stopped when Linksano grabbed his wrist.

“Boffo, I-I have to tell you something.” Linksano’s face was very flushed and his expression looked nervous, so Boffo chewed his lip anxiously.

_If it’s about what happened in there, I apologize for moving so fast-_

“No, that’s not it at all!” Boffo blinked at the rather forceful response but Linksano kept going. “We… we’ve been dating for quite some time now, Boffo and I-I find myself wanting to spend more time with you. I want to tell you things, all sorts of things, and I want to see your beautiful smile as often as I can. I want to feel you hold my hand and I want to k-kiss you… I want to feel all of it… all of this feeling…which is… it’s…”

 _What is it?_ Boffo asked, still looking slightly concerned.

“Boffo, I-I think I love you!” Linksano said suddenly before he leaned in and kissed him for a brief moment. After he had done so, his face flushed even redder if that was possible and he turned away. “I’m sorry! If it’s not proper or if it’s too forward of me to love you, then I apologize, Boffo! I just – this has been such a lovely night and I-” Linksano stopped when he saw the look of shock settle onto Boffo’s face before he sadly hung his head. “Oh no. I’ve gone and spoiled it, haven’t I? I just thought… because everything has been wonderful… and you were so wonderful – oh, dear…”

Linksano would have kept on like that if Boffo hadn’t suddenly wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up off the ground. “Ah! W-what are you doing, Boffo!” Boffo twirled him around once before gently setting the scientist back down on the ground and beaming at him.

 _I’m just so happy I’m spinning!_ Boffo told him as he reached out to squeeze Linksano’s shoulders happily. _I just loved hearing you say it; because I worried I’d never hear you say it and that I’d never get to say it to you. But I’ve never been happier to be wrong because I love you too, Linksano! I love you I love you I love you!_

“I-what? You do?” Linksano seemed stunned that his confusing feelings were being so enthusiastically returned to him. Boffo smiled so widely that all his teeth were visible and he nodded vigorously at him. Linksano couldn’t get over the signs Boffo kept flashing at him, where his hand made what almost looked like one of 90s Kid’s rock and roll signs, but with the thumb extended. It meant ‘I love you’ and Boffo didn’t seem to be in a hurry to stop showing it to Linksano. “Oh. So, then… it seems we both love each other.” Boffo nodded and made the sign again before leaning in and kissing Linksano on the cheek. Linksano responded by pulling Boffo into a rather passionate embrace before he remembered he was still outside in a public area. “Um, well, p-perhaps we should find a more private place to talk about this.”

 _Back to the base?_ Boffo asked, pulling out his teleporter. To his surprise, Linksano shook his head.

“If it’s alright with you, Boffo, I’d like to go somewhere else. Somewhere like that…”

Boffo’s eyes widened when he realized which building Linksano was pointing to.

_Are you sure? We don’t have to move quickly, Linksano._

Linksano brought his hand to that spot on his neck that still tingled from the feel of Boffo’s lips upon it. “Actually, for once in my life… I’d like to move quickly, Boffo.”


	5. Chapter 5

Linksano looked nervous but determined as the hotel room door closed behind them. He managed to take a few steps inside before he looked down to the carpet. “I’m very glad you weren’t put off by my idea to come here tonight, Boffo. Tonight is a special occasion and I-I wanted us to be able to have complete privacy.”

 _You didn’t put me off at all, Linksano. I’d like to show you how much you mean to me in a room that’s as beautiful and wonderful as you are._ Boffo reached out to take Linksano’s hand and the scientist blushed heavily.

“Boffo, I… there’s something you should know about me.”

_What is it?_

“I-I’ve never done this before.”

_With another man?_

“With anyone.” Linksano felt a few pricklings of shame come over him. “I’m a twenty-eight year old virgin…”

Linksano looked down, thinking that Boffo might feel uncomfortable or perhaps disgusted that he’d gotten to this age without being touched. Linksano had never had anyone to kiss before, let alone be intimate with, and the only woman he had ever wanted to take to bed he had never been able to. He should be considered a failure by most modern romantic standards, so Linksano was rather surprised when he felt Boffo’s hand touch his cheek.

_There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Linksano. I’m actually very honored that you want to try this with me. We don’t have to go any further than what you’re comfortable with tonight._

Linksano stared up at him, wondering how anyone could possibly have so much patience and kindness within them. “Thank you, Boffo, but I would very much like to see what I am capable of and I want to show you how much I care for... how much I love you.” Linksano reached out and pulled Boffo into a hug, relaxing into the gentle embrace, his rapid heartbeat and most of his fear melting away into excitement.

After they came apart, Linksano looked to Boffo once again. “So… how does one begin this? This is a very new process to me, Boffo, so I hope you don’t mind having to lead me through this. My apologies.” He wanted to look down once again, but Boffo’s smile persuaded him to hold his gaze steady. “Also, I… I know that you lack the, er, verbal cues one uses during these endeavors, so I want to be sure I don’t cause you any harm.”

Boffo looked rather touched at the thought, before he set about relieving his fears. _I’ve done this sort of thing a few times before; it feels just as good for me as anyone else. You won’t hurt me. I want to try to keep you as comfortable as possible, so to start things off, I think perhaps undressing is the best step._

“Ah, yes. That is a barrier that needs to be r-removed if we are to… um, well Boffo, would you mind, er, going first? I apologize if that is too much to ask, but it would make things a bit easier on me.” Linksano sounded ridiculously nervous, as expected, but Boffo didn’t seem perturbed by this request at all. He easily unbuttoned his jacket, taking it off his body and draping it over a chair. Boffo then reached up and removed his wig and clown nose, and for the first time, Linksano saw his bare face. The clown had shaggy brown hair and a rather petite nose, despite what his oversized one would lead others to think. Boffo paused as he noticed that Linksano was staring at him somewhat intensely.

_What is it?_

Linksano reached up a hand and stroked his cheek, a new favorite pastime of his it seemed. “You look… so lovely…” he whispered, as if he were appreciating something breathtaking. Now it was Boffo’s turn to blush as he felt Linksano’s hesitant touch upon his face. Nobody had ever called him lovely before, not with that reverent tone of voice. Boffo couldn’t resist his curiosity, however, and signed to him the question he’d longed to ask.

_May I take off your goggles?_

Linksano paused for a moment before nodding his head once. Boffo reached out and very gently removed the eyewear before setting it down on the nearby nightstand. A soft gasp escaped his lips when he finally saw Linksano’s eyes, which were a beautiful deep blue, even bluer than his own. Those eyes gazed at him shyly, though Boffo was able to see the happiness and love contained within, and he smiled brightly to show Linksano that he very much adored what he saw. As he continued to gaze into them, Boffo thought that maybe he’d be able to pick a color to have as a favorite after all.

_You have very beautiful eyes, Linksano._

“Oscar.”

_What?_

“M-my name… is Oscar.”

Linksano hadn’t appeared before another person without his goggles in a very long time. Now that he was without them, he felt as though he were someone entirely different; he was no longer the maniacal scientist who wanted to rule the world, but merely a man who wanted to open himself to another.

Boffo slowly lifted his hand so he could sign the letters of his boyfriend’s name. Then he formed his fingers and thumb into an O and placed it against his heart. _Oscar._ Linksano smiled at him.

“Oscar Schlumper is my real name. Nobody’s called me that in a long time, but I like it coming from you. Now that I want to take this step with you, Boffo, I want you to know who I really am.”

 _I remember hearing that your last name was Schlumper when we were talking on New Year’s Eve. I didn’t want to pry until you were ready to tell me. I love your name very much, Oscar._ Boffo smiled a little wider every time he signed that name.

Linksano smiled back before watching with baited breath as Boffo undid all of his shirt buttons before sliding the item off and setting it onto the chair with the rest of his clothing. After removing his oversized shoes, which revealed that his feet were much smaller than anyone believed as well, Boffo’s hands went to his belt, pushing down his slacks and boxers until he finally stood before his boyfriend in the nude.

Linksano’s whole body flushed as his eyes roved over Boffo’s figure. Linksano’s thoughts had been correct about Boffo having a well-proportioned body under his oversized clothes. One would never be able to tell from the outward eye that he had a very sculpted figure, almost resembling that of a Greek statue. The clown appeared to be in remarkable shape thanks to his regular exercise and yoga routines, and Linksano was fascinated by his every curve and muscle. He felt a strong urge to reach out to Boffo, to touch, to examine, to feel every warm, pleasant part…

_Your turn I believe, Oscar._

“What?” Linksano was startled out from his trance and realized he’d been ogling Boffo like a hungry dog would a steak. “Oh my, please f-forgive my rudeness. Yes, you’re quite right, it is m-my turn now.” Linksano’s heart beat swiftly as he took off his new coat and gently folded it up before setting it down on another chair in the corner.

Linksano could feel Boffo’s eyes upon him as he reached for his shirt buttons and he closed his eyes as he undid them. After he pulled his shirt from his body and laid it down, he heard a soft gasp from Boffo and opened his eyes. Linksano crossed his arms over his chest and looked down. “I… I know. I’m very sorry about this, Boffo. I know I should try to get into shape, and I’m going to work on that as soon as I can…”

Boffo was shocked not by Linksano’s weight, however, but by the numerous scars covering his arms, stomach, and chest. Some looked faded and barely noticeable, but others were more recent; some were straight, thin lines, others jagged and in awkward patterns. _You don’t need to apologize!_ Boffo signed hastily, his brow creased in concern. _I’m just surprised to see that you have these wounds. Did something happen to you, Oscar?_

Linksano, a bit taken aback by Boffo’s concern and lack of repulsion to his physique, answered easily. “Oh, the scars are from many different episodes of my life. Some of the older ones I gained from failed experiments, some are from weapons I was testing that backfired, and some of these, like this one here-” He traced his finger along a zig-zag pattern along his side. “Are the result of self-stitching. You see, back when I was fleeing Lord Vyce, if I gained a wound, I wasn’t able to garner proper medical attention, so I had to make do. I wasn’t able to make it look very presentable when I could barely see what I was doing.”

Boffo’s expression morphed to one of sympathy and Linksano’s heart ached a bit. “I-it’s nothing that you should be making that face over! Really, it’s alright. Time has passed since then.” In order to try to restore the mood, Linksano’s hands went toward his belt, but his modesty got the better of him and he had to turn away as he removed his pants and boxers.

As Linksano turned away, Boffo noticed a long, curved scar from Linksano’s left shoulder and down to the small of his back. _That scar looks more recent than the others._

Linksano caught the signs out of the corner of his eye and nodded. “You’re correct. That was courtesy of Lord Vyce himself. We had lost the Entity’s trail and he was rather furious. Despite being a genius, my temper got the better of me and I mouthed off to him and… he decided that I should be w-whipped for my impertinence.” Linksano looked away again in slight shame.

Boffo once again felt shock to hear such an admittance about Linksano’s life before a wave of anger rose up inside him at the man who put that mark upon his boyfriend’s back. But now wasn’t the time for anger, not in the slightest, and Boffo managed to calm himself again. _Oh Oscar... I’m very sorry that happened to you._

Linksano gave a tiny smile and focused on removing the remainder of his clothing. He turned back around but covered himself with his hands when he noticed he was starting to get hard, his face so warm now he was sure Boffo could feel the heat from several inches away. “I-I’m sorry about this… I don’t know how to, uh, c-control myself…”

Boffo smiled at him. _There’s nothing to be sorry about, Oscar. That’s what’s supposed to be happening right now, after all._ He took Linksano’s hands in his and gently moved them away. _Please don’t hide. You’re beautiful._

“O-okay.” Linksano smiled and relaxed a bit when he felt Boffo’s warm hand cupping his cheek. It was even more exhilarating to be touched like this and Linksano found himself wanting a bit more of it. He took Boffo’s hand from his cheek and placed it on his chest, before settling the other one there as well. Linksano jumped a bit when Boffo’s fingers started to move across his skin but he allowed the touches and soon his eyes slid shut as he soaked in the magnificent sensations.

Boffo’s touch was light but firm as his fingertips glided along Linksano’s torso. At first, they visited every scar the clown could see, rubbing and soothing the marred skin in a tender, loving manner, before they started to skate across his skin in more random patterns as Boffo became acquainted with his boyfriend’s body.

These touches simultaneously proved to be not enough and too much for Linksano to handle. As he grew more excited, he pressed against the other man, eager to feel Boffo's skin rubbing against his. “Oh Boffo... you're quite warm you know...” When Boffo felt Linksano press their chests together, he sighed softly as his hands traveled around to the scientist’s back, gently rubbing up and down along his pale skin. Linksano's breathing grew heavier as he felt the somewhat strange, but even more amazing motions, and he allowed himself to relax into Boffo’s hands. Boffo gently traced his finger to Linksano’s sides, performing the same motions very slowly so that Linksano could grow used to feeling his hands on his body.

After several moments of this relaxing rubbing, Boffo felt emboldened and allowed himself to go lower. He cupped Linksano's rear, squeezing gently and then holding still. “Oh!” Linksano couldn't help crying out, tensing again before his body started to tremble. Boffo immediately pulled his hands back to sign to him.

_I’m sorry, Oscar! Please don’t be afraid! I won’t try that again!_

Despite his seemingly scared actions, Linksano had actually been quite thrilled by the touch. “N-no, Boffo, I'm... I'm not afraid,” he told him, trying to smile in a reassuring way. “I enjoy it when you t-touch me... please d-do it again.” Linksano was blushing but also smiling as he put his arms back around Boffo to pull him into another embrace. Boffo smiled back and let his hands slide into the same position as before. He leaned in to kiss Linksano once again, feeling the scientist's mouth open so he could press his tongue inside.

Linksano squirmed with pleasure at the sensation of Boffo’s tongue, a sensation he’d also never felt before. He managed to kiss the clown eagerly while taking in every sensation and memorizing it for future analysis. Linksano was in an exploratory mood himself and decided that he wanted to explore more of Boffo, so that he could understand everything about the clown, how he felt and looked and even tasted when in his most vulnerable state. Without realizing it, Linksano collapsed onto the bed with Boffo still in his arms before hugging him closer; as if afraid the other man could disappear at any time.

The two had never shared more than brief, chaste kisses that lasted mere moments before this night, but now they both seemed eager to grow more acquainted with each other’s mouths. Linksano kissed Boffo over and over again, loving how soft his lips felt, the many different ways their mouths could meet each other, the indescribable feeling of their tongues rubbing together. He was having so much fun exploring that he was almost disappointed when Boffo pulled his head back.

 _I love you, Oscar._ He signed, gazing into his eyes tenderly.

Linksano's stomach flipped like he'd just gone up in an elevator. “I love you too, Boffo.” Linksano had never said it aloud to someone other than his family members before that night; he never thought he would be able to say it, but now he found that signing it made the words even better somehow. “Oh Boffo,” he moaned as he felt Boffo’s lips return to his neck. “Please, more... I... I love it when you kiss me.” Linksano blushed at the admission but he forced himself to hold Boffo’s gaze.

Boffo couldn't be any happier to learn about Linksano's feelings. He loved knowing that for all his shyness, Linksano still greatly enjoyed what he wanted to share with him. _And I love kissing you, Oscar._ Boffo kissed his neck some more as Linksano continued to sigh happily. After a moment, the clown laid his head on Linksano’s chest, nuzzling slightly. _I can hear your heartbeat._

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Linksano said automatically. Boffo’s head shook against his chest as he laughed.

 _There’s nothing to be sorry about! I love hearing it, it’s wonderful._ Boffo suddenly sat up again, touching Linksano’s cheek and looking him in the eyes. _I won’t do anything to hurt you. Do you trust me?_ Linksano placed his hand over Boffo’s, starting to feel a bit breathless, before he nodded. He knew he trusted Boffo completely and he was excited to see what the clown would do. Boffo grinned at him while he rubbed comforting circles on Linksano’s chest. Moments later, his fingers gently stroked Linksano’s nipples.

“Oh! Oh my! Boffo!” Linksano gasped at the touch. He’d rarely ever touched his nipples before but now he wondered why that was, since this was truly a magnificent sensation. “Oh Tesla! Oh… more, please!” he cried out.

_Is it alright if I move lower?_

Linksano nodded eagerly. “I-I would very much like it if you moved lower.” As a way of encouraging him, Linksano tentatively moved his hands onto Boffo’s back and stroked slowly up and down along his spine.

Boffo almost melted from the touches to his back but he managed to stay strong, since he was more interested in making Linksano feel good at the moment. He bent down a bit, letting his lips and tongue play along Linksano’s chest, teasing a little at Linksano’s nipples before wrapping his lips around one and sucking eagerly, while his other hand continued teasing the other.

Linksano’s gasps grew louder and more frequent as Boffo teased at his chest. He threw back his head and yelped with pleasure. “Oh! Y-you... Boffo...yes! Yes, this is quite g-good! Ohhh!”

Boffo heard Linksano whimper and he smiled before alternating sides. He loved all the wonderful noises his boyfriend was making, not to mention the fact that he was the cause of said noises. _I can't seem to get enough of you, Oscar._ He signed, kissing his way down his stomach and causing Linksano to giggle a little in the process.

Linksano’s moans quickly became whimpers as his body started to shake with pleasure. His hands slid down to Boffo’s hips where he squeezed, eager for more. “Mmm... ahhh, please... I can't get enough either...” Without realizing it, Linksano thrusted his hips upwards. “Oh! Sorry about that!” Linksano tried to apologize, his face crimson once again.

 _There’s no need to be sorry._ Boffo smiled as he reached up to caress Linksano's cheek. _I can certainly see you're eager, and it makes me happy. I think I know just the way to help._ Boffo moved even lower down the bed and placed his hands on Linksano's thighs, spreading his legs apart gently. Linksano gulped and resisted the urge to fight against Boffo as he did such a thing. He trusted Boffo completely and knew that what he was doing would feel wonderful, so he forced his shyness back to the point where he only had to close his eyes to stop feeling so exposed. Linksano started to pant fast and shallow when he felt Boffo’s hot breath against his cock, not touching, and yet so close. Boffo’s hands rubbed along his legs comfortingly while he planted a kiss between each of his thighs, still not touching where it counted just yet.

“Ahh... oh…” Linksano’s hands curled into fists, tangling in the bedsheets as Boffo kissed him and rubbed along his legs. “Boffo... yes... please continue... I... I would really... really like that," Linksano managed to squeak out as his breathing started to grow heavier.

Boffo lifted his hand once again. _I love you, Oscar._ Knowing he had permission, Boffo smiled and bent to plant a tiny kiss upon Linksano's swollen cock head, causing his boyfriend’s hips to buck yet again as he mewled like a kitten.

“Ohhhh...” Linksano hadn't even realized he’d bucked his hips until he heard the sharp exhalation of breath from Boffo. “Oh! Please forgive me, Boffo!” Linksano said with great concern as he reached out to stroke the other man's cheek. “I would never dream of hurting you! My hips just moved of their own volition, I swear!”

_Please, don't worry. I feel very safe around you. Just relax and enjoy._

Linksano nodded meekly back at him though he wasn’t entirely reassured. “Okay then. I'm sure I shall greatly enjoy this... oh!” Linksano gasped as his head was once again kissed before he squirmed with pleasure while his cock was licked very lovingly. “Boffo! Oh yes! Ahhhh… ohhhh...” Linksano was already close to orgasming with just this level of stimulation, but he closed his eyes and tried desperately to keep in control so that Boffo could continue for as long as possible.

Boffo slipped his lips over the head of Linksano's cock and took him into his mouth, sucking softly. Linksano was squirming wildly, unable to keep still for even a moment, and he didn’t seem sure of what to do with his hands. Boffo reached out and slid their fingers together, thrilled to see his boyfriend so turned on. He could practically feel the explosion building within him and even so Boffo kept sucking, because even though he knew that Linksano might not be able to last long until he got more used to the sensations, he was growing absolutely addicted to the taste of the scientist.

“Ahhh... oh... mmm...” Linksano was rapidly losing the ability to think, let alone speak. He felt amazing, better than he’d ever felt before in his life, and he squeezed Boffo’s hands tightly as he came close to slipping over the edge. “Oh Boffo!” he cried before exploding hard into his mouth. Linksano gasped after he came and panted several times, his whole body trembling from the shock of his orgasm. His grip on Boffo’s hands, however, remained iron-like and his lips moved without any sound coming from them for a moment as he struggled to regain control of his senses. Finally, Linksano managed to spit out a shy, “Thank... you...” before collapsing back against the pillows.

Boffo quickly moved to pull Linksano into his arms, rubbing his back and threading his fingers into his hair comfortingly. _Thank you for trusting me, Oscar._

Linksano was not much more than a quivering mass of jelly right then and he barely realized that Boffo was still with him. As his body calmed down and he felt the soothing sensations on his scalp, he was finally able to sigh happily and focus his eyes onto Boffo’s loving face.

“Boffo... you... you are truly... spectacular.” Linksano managed to catch his breath after a few moments, but then it was taken away again by Boffo’s kiss and a strange taste that he soon realized was his own. “Of course I trust you,” he told him, his awkward smile returning. “You’re so very gentle and patient with me... you’re much more than I deserve, Boffo. I…” Linksano sniffled suddenly as the realization of everything he’d just done crashed down onto him and he turned to wipe a few tears from his eyes. “I f-feel so… so lucky to have you in m-my life. You’re so… so good to m-me Boffo and… and I l-love you. I love you so m-much.”

Even though he couldn’t stand tears, Boffo forced back his panic and was able to wrap his arms around Linksano. He nuzzled against Linksano’s neck and stroked his back until the other man started to calm down. _I feel the same way, Oscar. I feel like the lucky one. I wanted to share my love with you for so long and now that it’s happened, I couldn’t ask for anything more. Nothing can make me happier than I am right now, being here with you. I love you so much, Oscar, and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives._

Linksano sniffled and wiped his eyes before finally regaining a bit of control over himself. “I want that as well, Boffo. I honestly do.” Linksano broke out into his awkward smile that warmed Boffo’s heart and the two shared a soft kiss.

Now that he was feeling content and satisfied, Linksano knew it was his turn to make Boffo happy. “I would like to…” he began before trailing off in embarrassment. “Uh, y-you know,” he said, hesitantly moving his hands onto Boffo’s hips. Boffo sighed happily at the touch.

_I really would like that, Oscar. Please do whatever you’d like to._

“I will. Oh, and you should please let me know if you're enjoying this, Boffo, or if there's anything I can do to make it better.” Somewhat compelled to make his boyfriend feel as wonderful as he did, Linksano sat up and took the leading position now. He sat atop Boffo and looked down at his body adoringly. “So lovely,” he whispered before lowering his head to kiss Boffo, first on the lips, then several more times down his neck. They were quick, nervous pecks at first, but soon Linksano found his confidence and before long was lavishing the clown's body with intense kisses.

Boffo started to moan when he felt Linksano’s lips pressing against his body. He felt like a prince being worshipped and he loved when Linksano steadily got more confident as he explored. Even though Boffo couldn’t make the same noises Linksano made, he had his own little ways of letting him know how much he was enjoying everything. Boffo’s breath started coming out in little pants when Linksano moved his lips to his chest. Boffo loved the way Linksano kissed him and called him lovely. The good doctor had helped him more than he realized. Boffo had always wanted someone to love and cherish him like this, someone he could love and cherish just as much in return.

Linksano was careful to pay attention to Boffo’s reactions so he could be certain he wasn't going too far or being too rough, as unlikely a prospect as that may seem. Nevertheless, he listened carefully to Boffo’s breathing patterns and noted every movement of his body in the search for discomfort or pain. Luckily for him, Boffo seemed perfectly content as he kissed along his chest, so Linksano tried a few quick licks to his nipples to see if the effect would be as good as it was on him. To Linksano's delight, Boffo arched his back slightly and exhaled loudly, his smile lighting up his face. “Your expressions... your body... everything about you is beautiful,” Linksano murmured as his lips traveled down Boffo's stomach.

 _Oscar, please lower._ Boffo signed to him, his eyes starting to grow hazy with lust. Linksano chuckled a bit when he noticed Boffo’s dreamy expression.

“Of course I shall go lower. I want you to feel as magnificent as I do.” Linksano scooted down the bed and repeated his lover’s actions by slowly spreading Boffo’s legs. He couldn't help studying Boffo’s erection for a moment before opening his mouth and darting his tongue over the swollen head. “Hmmm... interesting,” he mused, repeating the actions a few times to see how Boffo reacted. Boffo shivered and closed his eyes whenever he felt Linksano’s warm tongue flick over him. The doctor definitely had a unique method for doing things, and Boffo didn’t think he could’ve felt more relaxed and pampered if he were at a world-class spa.

Linksano continued the action with his tongue, only using tiny licks at first, as he got himself accustomed to the taste, though seeing Boffo’s reactions as he gazed up at him made Linksano want to do it even more. Boffo moved his hands to Linksano’s shoulders and squeezed when he started to get lost in the pleasure. When Linksano actually took him inside his mouth, Boffo’s lips opened noiselessly before he gasped in a sharp manner.

Linksano was pleased to see how his actions were affecting Boffo, who was definitely aroused and eager for more, and Linksano was happy to oblige. He licked his lips and opened wide, and while he wasn't exactly sure how far he could take him in, he was certainly going to do his best to make it as pleasurable as possible. Linksano glanced up when he felt Boffo squeeze his shoulders and he watched the clown’s face grow redder with excitement the longer he sucked on him. Linksano maneuvered his tongue around to stroke up and down Boffo's shaft before he noticed that his boyfriend’s hips were starting to buck. Boffo must be close to the edge, so Linksano opened even wider to take in as much of his lover as he could.

Boffo panted heavily and continued to squeeze Linksano’s shoulders tightly. He was trying his best not to buck his hips too much, since Linksano was still a beginner at all this, but it was proving to be quite a difficult feat. Boffo’s body soon spasmed and he let out a strong exhalation of breath when he felt the rush of his orgasm overtake him. He threw his head back and opened his lips in a silent scream of ecstasy. _Oscar! I love you!_

Linksano closed his eyes and felt pure bliss course through him. The combination of Boffo’s declaration of love along with the joyful expression he now wore was all because of his actions and that knowledge was overwhelming to the scientist. He had never thought himself capable of making anyone so happy before, but at this moment, he knew that assumption had been shattered. Boffo was happy with him. Boffo wanted to be with him. Boffo loved him.

Linksano wanted to bask in the warm feelings this knowledge brought him, but unfortunately, he was unaccustomed to swallowing anything that wasn’t food or medicine, so he ended up almost surprised by the rush of liquid suddenly overwhelming his mouth and choked. Boffo’s cock slid out past his lips as he started coughing and sputtering and dribbling onto the bed sheets.

Boffo was still recovering from his orgasm, but at the first signs of distress from the other man, he quickly sat up and took Linksano into his arms, stroking his hair and arms in a comforting manner. Linksano leaned into the embrace, trembling. “I-I’m sorry, Boffo.”

 _There’s no need to be sorry, Oscar. That felt incredible. Thank you for sharing so much of yourself with me. I’m so very happy I was able to do that with you._ Boffo kissed him deeply and Linksano’s trembling stopped, his body soothed by Boffo’s loving words. The clown smiled at him, feeling more loved, adored, and safe in that moment than he ever had before. _You were very amazing, Oscar. Thank you. I love you so much._

“I-I love you too.” After calming down, Linksano noticed that Boffo was also trembling a little, so he rubbed gently along his arms and legs, hoping to calm him now.

“You were absolutely amazing, just as I predicted,” he said in a loving tone while he hugged Boffo close to him. “I should be the one thanking you for agreeing to indulge my spontaneity. We’ve truly shared quite an experience here tonight, Boffo…” Linksano bit down on his lip for a moment to calm himself before he accidentally teared up again. When he felt in control, he leaned over to pressed his lips to Boffo’s. “This was the first time I’ve ever done anything like this. For a time I never imagined I would get the chance… I never thought anyone could find any quality about myself that was lovable.” Boffo’s expression faltered, but Linksano kept speaking before he could interject. “But I know now that I was wrong. I still don’t entirely understand it, but I know that you love me, Boffo, and I know that I love you. I don’t think I could find a more perfect partner than you even if I invented one in my lab.” He paused to let Boffo chuckle at this before he gazed into the clown’s eyes. “Besides, I know I wouldn’t want one anyway. You’re the only person I want, Boffo. You’re the only person I… I love with all my heart.”

Boffo knew it was a very significant moment when Linksano told him that. He beamed once again at the scientist before pulling him into a tight hug so they could cuddle together.

_I feel the same way, Oscar. Even though I love everyone at the base, you have been the only person in my heart for some time now. I’ve even wished once or twice that I could talk so I could whisper into your ear or shout from the rooftops about how much I love you._

“I don’t mind reading it on your fingers,” Linksano told him as he entwined their hands together. Boffo’s smile grew even more tender as he leaned over to press his lips against Linksano’s.

In that moment, the scientist felt something that had long been broken within him start to heal. It was as if tiny tweezers were plucking out those blonde hairs that had once pierced his heart, before a warm rainbow-colored wig was placed snugly over it.

\----

Linksano flipped on the light as he made his way into the laboratory the next day. He closed the door behind him and went down the stairs, not pausing for a moment as he made his way to his desk. After a brief look around to make sure he was alone, he took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the bottom drawer.

Linksano removed the photo frame he’d long treasured and gazed for a few moments at the smiling blonde woman staring back at him. He took a deep breath and said softly, “I hope you are happy, Spoonette. I’ve always said that, but now I… I truly mean it.” He gently unlocked the frame and removed the picture, sliding it face down into the drawer before closing and locking it once again.

Linksano then reached into his jacket for an envelope, which opened to reveal a familiar picture of a smiling clown with rainbow wig, waving gently at the camera. He slid the picture into the frame and set it atop his desk. “Because now I have someone who makes me happy too.”


End file.
